Ressurecting Loving Memories
by DXRULES103
Summary: [One Shot] WARNING: Deathly Hallows info! His meeting with Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily would change him forever.


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I never will own it or the other books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: When I first read this I was so excited…. I was already thinking about the movie version… Anyways… I hope you all enjoy!

A/N: 2: Some parts are exactly from the book and others are made up on my part. I might have rearranged some things to benefit Sirius/Harry kinds…but I remained as truthful as I can. Enjoy!

_Harry closed his eyes and turned the Resurrection Stone over in his hand three times. He kept his thoughts clear and certain. He knew deep inside who he wanted to see most. It was the four people he knew that would forever protect, love, and be with him. He was thinking about his family. _

_He quickly but surely called out with all his heart to Sirius, to his Dad, to his Mum, and to Lupin. He wanted and needed them so bad for the past few months that it hurt deep within him. _

_Then he felt it. He knew it had happened, because he heard slight movements around him that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. Inside he smiled with utmost joy, and carefully yet excitedly opened his eyes. _

_They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, he could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and he had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him, and on each face, there was the same loving smile. _

_Their smiles were the same smiles that had haunted him. Their smiles were the smiles that could comfort him. He sucked in their looks, their smiles, and their love. He didn't know when they would go so he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He noticed Sirius, his Dad, and Lupin held a twinkle of humor in their eyes while his Mum held tears. _

_He steadied his eyes upon his Dad. Here he was once again but it wasn't as fleeting as the moment at Riddle's grave. No, he knew it would be longer and that made him rejoice. To him, his dad, James, was exactly the same height as him. He was wearing the clothes, in which he died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's._

_He smiled and then turned to his mother, Lily. Her smile was beautiful and angelic. Harry caught her stunning green eyes and was proud to have it in him too. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough. _

_He then placed his loving, and keen attention to Lupin. His beloved Professor looked younger, and much less shabby, and his hair was thinker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings that were mainly caused by his membership in the Marauders. _

_Lastly Harry cautiously and uncertainly turned to Sirius who stood besides his Dad and Lupin. He didn't know what he would do. But he had a yearning to run to his adored Godfather. Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Harry had seen him in life. He loped with grace, his hands in his pockets, and a wide grin on his face._

_"You've been so brave." His mother said._

_He could not speak. His eyes feasted on the four of them but for some reason more on Sirius. He felt his heart surge at the thought but from the looks of his Mum, Dad, and Lupin they all seemed to understand for their smiles were encouraging as he and Sirius stared longingly at each other. So he stared at the man that was the figure of some parental, brother-like, and best friend-like guidance. _

_But then he stepped back. His eyes feasted on them all. He thought that if he would like to stand and look at them forever, and that would be enough._

_"You're nearly there," said his Dad. "Very close. We are… so proud of you."_

_"Does it hurt?" he asked. _

_The childish question had fallen from his lips before he could stop it. _

_"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

_Harry's heart started beating harder. __**Quicker and easier than falling asleep. **__Yes, he remembered all too clearly the nights where he would try and try to fall deep into the recesses of his mind but to no avail since his thoughts always drifted towards the grief and the memory of his Godfather._

_"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin, and they all knew who __**he **__was._

_"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. These words came without volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry--"_

_He addressed Sirius more than any of them but also directed it to Lupin with the second power of his conviction. He was beseeching them all._

_"---right after we had this bond… right after you'd had you son…Sirius… Remus, I'm sorry--"_

_Sirius didn't say anything at first. He just smiled upon Harry and his eyes took Harry's breathe away. They were all so close to him. He desired to be near them so much. _

_"I am sorry too," Lupin said. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_

_Harry's smile left. But it didn't leave his eyes. He suddenly felt his soul rejuvenate and his heart rise when Sirius opened his mouth to speak._

_"I never stopped loving you, Harry," Sirius said. "I never want you to forever live in your guilt."_

_Harry was about to protest but Sirius piercing blue eyes stopped him. "Listen, my dear godson, I died of my on accord; of my own will. You must remember that I will never accuse you of anything. In your heart you will know its only love that I will shout out towards every living thing in this world."_

_A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Harry's brow. He knew that they would not tell him to go, that it would be his decision. And his decision was very easy to make._

_"You'll stay with me?" he hopefully asked, glancing from Sirius to his Dad, to Lupin, to his Mum and back to Sirius._

_"Until the very end," said his Dad._

_"They won't be able to see you?" he asked, dreading the thought of someone casting a spell that could make the four disappear from his yearning sight. _

_"We are part of you," said Sirius, softly. "Invisible to anyone else."_

_He smiled sadly but lovingly at Sirius. Sirius did the same back. He let his eyes rest only on his Godfather as he conveyed through his eyes: __**I've missed you so much. If only we had more time. Be with me… I love you so much…**_

_"I love you all," he suddenly said out loud, his eyes leaving Sirius and returning to fully gaze on all four of them._

_His Dad nodded, Lupin smiled, His Mum grinned, and Sirius just said for the four of them to Harry, "As we will for you until the very end of whatever life we have in the next world."_

_To all of them Harry finally said quietly, "Stay close to me."_

_And he knew from that moment that he set off that he would never forget this particular memory. The memory of his father, his mother, his godfather, and of his uncle/professor. His full heartedly missed James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus. He would make sure to hold the memory in his heart. _

_And he knew that when he fought Voldemort for the last time that he would be thinking of all who had died, of all he are injured, of his enemies, of his friends, but most importantly of the knowing that the four most important figures in his life were there beside and of knowing that the memory of their meeting would forever lie in his mind, body, heart, and soul. _

**In Memoriam to all those who died in the War. But most importantly to James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. May they have joyful times with each other in whatever home that J.K. Rowling has given them. **

A/N/End note: I hope you enjoyed. AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tears Oh, how I miss Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
